Skye's Report on Fitzsimmons
by erburnham02
Summary: Coulson was worried about Fitzsimmons. Skye was worried about Fitzsimmons. May was - probably worried about Fitzsimmons. So Coulson decided to get a weekly report on the two, starting from when Fitz was still comatose. And he made it Skye's first official duty as Deputy Director of SHIELD. (This will be multiple chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**_ Heigh-ho for my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D multi-chapter fan-fiction! I wonder if there will be line breaks in this one. Ah, well, you never know until you try._

_This is set before and after my only (as of the 8th of August 2014) other Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D fan-fiction Bonny and Blithe and Good and Gay and does make a few references to it; it is probably necessary to read it for the purpose of understanding this one._

_If you liked it, do let me know._

_If you __**didn't **__like it, let me know as well._

Deputy Director Skye's Report on Fitzsimmons (otherwise known as Leo and Jemma, Agents Fitz and Simmons, the science babies, the science twins, etcetera)

I'm worried about Fitzsimmons.

Skye, what a great sentence to start out with! Totally lightens the mood!

Yeah, so I _am_ worried about them. I'll start with Jemma, okay? She's not well, but you know that, right? Here are some reasons in case you don't.

REASON #1

She gets up at the craziest hours. Seriously crazy. It'll be 2:45 AM and I'll be woken up by her stumbling around in the dark, trying not to disturb me but failing miserably. We share a room! How the hell does she expect not to wake me up?

REASON #2

She'll be doing something perfectly normal and then start sobbing her heart out. Like, making tea. Does everything remind her of Fitz or something? Even TV sets her off! She won't watch Doctor Who even if I lie and tell her I'm really into it. (How does she detect lies when she's such a bad liar herself?) Movies, too. Okay, maybe it was in bad taste to watch _Ed_. But I didn't know she'd get that upset!

REASON #3

She doesn't do crazy science-y things any more. Yes AC, I know she works in the Playground's lab, but she doesn't explode anything then come and start telling me about it. And that's how I really know something's off with Jemma; because I used to think it would be a cold day in July when I could get her to shut up about... adenylate cyclase-centered microdomains? Did I spell that right? I'll get a dictionary...

REASON #4

She hasn't been telling me off for using bad grammar lately. Or internet slang – like, you know when I would say OMG, she would say GMO and then she and Fitz would start laughing? She doesn't even do that. And today, I even said "that is, like, the craziest-est thing I ever saw" and she just nodded slightly and left it at that. I stared at her for a full minute but it was like she was in a trance.

REASON #5

The fire extinguisher incident! Poor Agent McCabe, he did _not_ deserve that.

REASON #6

We all know about the talking-to-Fitz thing. But seriously, can you get off her back about that? I know if my boyfriend/best friend/whatever weird thing they are to each other was in a _coma _I'd be talking to him all day long. I know it seems a little crazy, but, maybe she needs closure? Maybe she just can't do stuff without him? You know, they're called Fitzsimmons for a reason. They _need_ each other.

That brings me to Fitz, AC. And I'm worried about him for more obvious reasons. He's in a coma, and he won't wake up, and Jemma can't _make _him wake up. So what can I do? I have no idea what all the machines connected to him are and Jemma isn't exactly shouting from the rooftops about it. I swear, if you put her on a rooftop and order her to shout in your best "I'm Director Coulson don't mess with me" voice she'd just start crying. And then you'd have to call 911.

"Hello, it's the director of the organization that used to be SHIELD here. We need a fire engine to come to a classified location called the Playground. But we can't tell you where it is. Thank you."

Sounds great, doesn't it?

Fitz is like a brother to me, AC, but he's more than that to Jemma. I can tell. I don't know whether it's just platonic or whether there's something more there, but if Fitz...

Oh, I can't even write it.

If Fitz _dies _– there, I wrote it – it's going to completely break Jemma and thenwhat will we do?

What can SHIELD do without scientists?

What can we do without Fitzsimmons?

**Author's Note: **_Ed is a movie with a monkey in it. This would remind Jemma of how much Fitz likes monkeys, which would remind her of Fitz. So yes, Skye, maybe that was bad taste._

_Adenylate cyclase-centered microdomains: microdomains have been proposed to explain specificity in the possible cellular targets of __cyclic adenosine monophosphate (i.e. __cAMP). Local differences in cAMP levels can be generated by phosphodiesterases, which control the diffusion of cAMP. But there is a possibility that adenylyl cyclases, the source of cAMP, can be primary architects of those microdomains. I do love biochemistry._

_(I'm using an American spell-checker and that's why I changed it from __**centred**__ to __**centered**__. I know Skye would spell words in the American way.)_

_GMO: genetically modified organism. That is funny in my opinion; not in anyone else's._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_This is probably, almost certainly not as good as the first chapter. But I'm jet-lagged and these are the only improvements I could make to this chapter (I had the rough draft already written)._

_I have it on authority from my Cousin Jen (who is from Colorado, USA) that a 'happy dance' is a real thing. I have never done or witnessed one. It was also she who added the 'Squee' bit at the end.__Thank you to VivaGrazia for explaining to me what a squee is - a squeal of excitement._

_Oh and also, I don't own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD! If I did Fitz would be completely well and recovered, and it would be Agent Ward sitting at the bottom of the ocean in a box (clueless on how to get out)!_

Deputy Director Skye's Report on Fitzsimmons (otherwise known as Leo and Jemma, Agents Fitz and Simmons, the science babies, the science twins, etcetera) Week 2

Hey AC! So, after that gloomy report last week, there's something great for me to write! Fitz woke up! You already know, of course, but I'm gonna write it anyway.  
Yeah, I'm using paper and pen. I feel like I'm living in the old days. But I'm cool with it... just annoyed that I can't save anything on my laptop because of Hydra hacking everything for info.

So, Fitz is awake. And I figure I did a pretty good job of acting surprised when Simmons woke me up at midnight to tell me. Ugh. I had only just gotten back to sleep after my little mission last night. I was spying on Simmons, using all my best "I'm Agent Gran- I mean a scary government agent who can trail anyone without them even knowing it" skills. Whoops. I hate this stupid notebook... doesn't have a backspace key. What is this, the Dark Ages?

Well, not that Jemma really needs all my super awesome agent skills... she was making enough noise to raise the dead, i.e. the unconscious, i.e. Fitz.  
That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

So; time for another list! Yep, it's the bad-girl shenanigans Jemma and I got up to during the night.

SHENANIGAN #1

I finally decided to trail Jemma during the night and see where she goes, rather than just, like, go back to sleep again after she woke me up. When she got out of bed the clock said 23:00 which is actually pretty early for Jemma. I followed her using stealth and tactics. Pretty cool, huh?

SHENANIGAN #2

The corridor was totally dark due to no windows and Jemma not being able to find the lights... obviously I couldn't turn on the lights because that would have made even Jemma suspect something. Wouldn't it? Anyway, I followed her around and around until finally we got to the last place I was expecting. Fitz's room.

SHENANIGAN #3

I thought she would have gone to the kitchen for a cup of tea, or to the bathroom, or even to Triplett's room. Come on, you know I ship Fitzsimmons (for Old Man AC, that means 'want them to be together') but it was a definite possibility. But she just sat down and started talking to Fitz. And then she started crying and I was like "oh no!"

SHENANIGAN #4

I nearly went in and comforted her, but that wouldn't have been very stealth-like, plus I thought she might get even more upset if she knew I'd been tracking her... and she had insisted on a fire extinguisher in Fitz's room... but then I heard Fitz's voice and I was like "Oh. My. God."

SHENANIGAN #5

I did my 'happy dance' in the corridor, and I was totally squealing inside my head, but then I heard Jemma say she loved him, and he said it back! I had this massive smile on my face because now AC has to pay me $10. Yeah, and incidentally I'm still waiting for that...

SHENANIGAN #6

I crept back to the bedroom again, although Fitzsimmons were now babbling like only Fitzsimmons can so even if I'd thumped like an elephant they wouldn't have heard me. And I had just crashed out when Jemma was shaking me and going, "Guess what, Fitz is awake!" and using all my awesome powers of pacification I went "Yay! Now can I get back to sleep?"

So eventually, Jemma woke me up again at 6:30 AM, and she was talking about crazy science-y things, and I just sat there in my bed yawning and thinking, "There's our Simmons!" because Jemma isn't Jemma without science babble. And she looked so happy... it was the first smile I'd seen her give in weeks.  
So then we went downstairs and saw May practicing her hate-fu. And Jemma practically shrieked "Agent May, Fitz is awake!" and yes, she smiled. Then her face retained its normal position (blank and expressionless) and we sort of shuffled out of the room to let her get on with channeling her inner ninja. Or whatever she does. Seriously, I have no idea.  
In the end, we managed to tell everyone about Fitz. Even Agent Koenig. And then Simmons went back into Fitz's room and they talked for hours. And then I went in and said "what-up" and then retreated very quickly because they were on opposite ends of Fitz's bed, blushing!  
I'll leave you to make what you will of that, AC, but just so you know, all the Fitzsimmons shippers in the whole of SHIELD (including myself) are going to be very happy.  
Squee!


	3. Chapter 3

Deputy Director Skye's Report on Fitzsimmons (otherwise known as Leo and Jemma, Agents Fitz and Simmons, the science babies, the science twins, etcetera) Week 3

Oh my god, AC. I'm still furious with you. How could you let that lying, cheating -

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Right now, Fitzsimmons are moping around the lab doing nothing and it's All. Your. Fault. But I have to write down why.

We were having a wheelchair race, Jemma pushing Fitz against me. I know what you're gonna say - "Skye, you shouldn't be running with Fitz's wheelchair". Live a little, why don't you?

So, Jemma and Leo were having, like, so much fun. It was awesome seeing them out and about instead of being holed up in a lab or unconscious in a hospital bed. Here's another list: Fitzsimmons on Days of the Week

Monday

They laughed all the time. And it didn't even get on my nerves. Not even when they made jokes that I suppose might be funny in Britain. In a lab in Britain. In a lab full of people who are totally obsessed with Harry Potter in Britain... You know what I mean.

Tuesday

They did science-babble. Upset science babies do not do science-babble. Duh. I just went on Youtube the entire time I was in the lab and looked at funny cat videos to stop my head, like, exploding.

Wednesday

They did romantic stuff, like holding each other's hands and getting in a sneaky kiss when I "wasn't looking". But I was looking, and it was so cute! Oh my god! I had to resist squealing because you know I've told you I ship Fitzsimmons...

Coulson's Note: too many times, Skye.

But then you had to go and spoil that just when they were getting better. Like I said, we were having a wheelchair race, we turned a corner and bumped into that son of a Nazi Ward.

So I screamed for help and Jemma ran with Fitz, and we hadn't got halfway down the corridor when you came, AC. And what did you say?

"It's alright. He's with us now."

Jemma gasped. "How can you know that, sir? He could..."

"Don't worry, Simmons, Agent May has made sure of his loyalty."

"You're kidding me!" I said disbelievingly. "He's a big, fat, freaking Nazi!"

Ward winced a little. Well, he might have been smiling cruelly at my apt words but he was badly beat up so...

Jemma edged a little closer to him, checking out his wounds I guess. Ward just looked at her.

After a few seconds we got the feeling he was trying to say something.

"The pod was supposed to float."

Jemma stared at him, and I could have sworn I saw her tear up. "Well, it bloody well didn't, did it?"

Ward flinched, like she was going to hit him or something; but she just walked away, pushing Fitz.

"I can't believe you let that lying double-crosser in here! Are you crazy?" I said.

"Skye -" Ward began.

"No! Don't even say it! Don't lie to me one more time!"

I stomped off down the corridor.

Thursday

Fitzsimmons did not make an appearance in the kitchen or lounge. While they were in the lab they didn't talk much to each other, much less do jokes or science-babble. Fitz's hands were shaking worse than even when he first woke up.

Friday

Fitz dropped an Erlenmeyer flask and started shouting at Jemma. She shouted back and they had a huge fight. I'd been waiting for that, actually. They were so on edge it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped.

Saturday

Jemma cried in the lab several times and had to redo her experiment because the tears got in it and 'contaminated the specimen'. Trip says Fitz cried in his room the entire day. He only made an appearance once Jemma left to get a sandwich.

Sunday

I can only assume Fitzsimmons made up, because they are now talking to each other again, but their nerves are still stretched to breaking point. Jemma and I saw Ward in the corridor and she ran away faster than I'd ever seen her run before.

Monday

Today Ward met Jemma in the corridor while Trip, May and I were watching from the gym door. He reached out to touch her arm and she slapped him in the face and ran away. I was like, "go girl!" May was not. We can only see how it goes.

You made a huge mistake letting Ward in here. He could be reporting to Hydra all the time. Plus, Fitzsimmons were slowly getting back to normal and you totally ruined that. I know you're the Director so you get to call all the shots, but... maybe that was one shot you shouldn't have called. I'm not asking for some kind of SHIELD democracy, but seriously? I am your deputy, AC, and plus I wasn't born in 1962.

You need to rethink. For me, everyone and especially Fitzsimmons.

I'm worried about Fitzsimmons...

_Author's Note: I'm afraid the chapters are getting steadily worse. Bear with. Um, the next chapter will be an interlude chapter, not in report style, and it will have lots of sadness in it. Again, just bear with, and I'm also sorry I haven't updated Agents of SHIELD Songs in a while..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: it's 2AM in Merrie England and I am trying to function on two or three hours of sleep after some late-night studying. Please don't be cross. Here's a slightly shorter chapter which deviates from the original style of the book: a report style. Mentions May swearing (in asterisks like this: ******* *******) and the Birds and the Bees (in those very words, not anything graphic)._

Skye dragged her feet down the hallway. Ugh. Another lecture from Coulson. She figured it would be about that booby-trap she left on his office door. Well, she was really teed off at him. She wasn't going to apologise. On second thoughts, maybe she was. Or not...

Before she could continue that train of thought, she was at his door, and still fuming, she pushed it open.

And got a bucket of cold water down her favourite t-shirt.

"Oh, so _that's_ what that was," Coulson said mildly. "Come, sit down. The others will be here soon."

Skye stomped over to the chair and thumped down in it, determined to show her annoyance. Coulson, however, paid no heed.

Soon, Jemma had wheeled Fitz in to sit by the desk, and May and Trip had joined them straight from the gym.

"So," Trip said, "what's the news, Agent Coulson?"

In reply, Agent Coulson started to type on his computer, bringing up an image of Ward. Skye could see Jemma clench her fists and Fitz lay a hand on her arm to soothe her.

"Grant Ward," Coulson began, "has a type of obsessive-compulsive personality disorder called DPD or dependent personality disorder that manifests itself in an obsession with rules and a compulsive need to follow them, also an inability to make decisions independently and a complete dependence on a certain person."

Jemma raised her hand.

"Not now, Simmons. The person Ward was dependent on was former Agent, John Garrett."

Skye sucked in a breath and looked around at the others. Trip's eyes were wide. Jemma was nodding and looking thoughtful. Fitz seemed rather upset. May's expression was completely blank.

"After Garrett broke Ward out of a juvenile detention centre, Ward began to display the symptoms of DPD. The symptoms got more severe when Garrett left Ward in an unpopulated forest for six months, then came and 'rescued' him again."

Skye gasped again, and Fitz looked pale.

"Such was the command Garrett had over Ward that he could do anything to him, tell him to do _anything_, and Ward would be firmly convinced it was right."

"What, like -" Skye began.

Coulson cut her off mid-sentence. "Like this."

He pressed one key on his keyboard.

The image of Ward came to life and zoomed out. They heard a small, tinny voice, Garrett's, issuing from the speakers. Coulson turned up the volume.

"- dare you? You disobeyed my orders! I told you to shoot them, not drop them into the ocean!"

Ward stood stiff and straight, eyes as desperate as his body was still.

"You're going to pay for this...!"

Coulson quickly turned down the volume.

Skye watched in horrified fascination.

Jemma hid her face in her hands.

Fitz gripped the handlebars of his chair.

Trip looked frozen in his seat.

May only subtly changed her demeanour.

On the screen, Garrett used Ward for a punching bag one last time and then the screen went blank.

Both Skye and Jemma had tears in their eyes as they looked at each other. Fitz was tapping his leg on the floor and fiddling with his hands. Trip remained staring at the screen. May looked at Coulson in disgust and voiced her opinion in no uncertain terms.

"That ******* ******* Garrett!"

Everyone quickly looked at Fitzsimmons, the science babies who didn't swear apart from the occasional "damn" or "hell". Skye wasn't even sure they knew what the f-word was. And she only knew Simmons knew about the Birds and the Bees because she was, after all, a biologist...

Then the science babies looked at each other and said in unison, "Yes. He is."

Skye cheered inside.

"We were ever so mean to Ward," Simmons said, her eyes round, and Skye just mentally shrugged. Give 'em time.

"Yeah. We treated him too bad," Trip said.

"I'm just saying," Coulson told them, "that Ward's issues were more -"

"Psychological than moral," Simmons finished.

"That's right." Then Coulson gave a small smile. "You may go."

Still a little stunned, Skye stumbled up from her chair and walked out of the door in a daze. She couldn't believe Garrett would - well, she totally _could_, but to Ward? Ward was loyal to him. Or was he? After all, he didn't kill Fitzsimmons (and he did say the pod was supposed to float).

She needed time to think about that.

She guessed Fitzsimmons did too.

She could hear them discussing it in medical terms unknown to her all the way to their bunks, and smiled fondly. Some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5

Deputy Director Skye's Report on Fitzsimmons (otherwise known as Leo and Jemma and I'm sure you know the rest by now, huh AC?) Week 4

Well, I'm still not sure about Fitzsimmons.

Let me rephrase that.

I'm still not sure about _Ward_.

Fitz and Jemma were still a little at odds even before you showed us that footage, and now they're constantly arguing. It's not really nasty, spiteful bickering, but Jemma still thinks Ward is an evil Nazi (even though, being Simmons, she feels guilty about avoiding him), and Fitz is now completely sure that he's not.

Yeah, right. Like being crazy means you're innocent. Maybe it just means you're a psycho.

Here's this week's list: Fitzsimmons' arguments about Ward.

#1: Garrett Controlled Him with Super Crazy Mind Powers.

(And now we know why Fitz is the tech and not the scientist. Because he believes in mind powers.)

Fitz: Well, don't you think Garrett could have made him loony with, I dunno, mind powers?

Jemma: Fitz, you are not five years old! There are no such things as _mind powers_! He could have been controlling him with a mechanical implant, but for goodness' sakes, you would have found it, wouldn't you?

Fitz: Well, maybe.

Jemma: You're an engineer, Fitz. Of course you would have.

Score 1 to Jemma for that.

#2: Ward is Naturally Evil

(Well, I happen to believe this myself, but I am totally not biased! Definitely not!)

Jemma: You do realise he was in a juvenile hall in the first place, don't you? Wouldn't that suggest he was, perhaps, just a little morally squiffy?

Fitz: Squiffy? That's not even a word.

Jemma: Yes, it is. Just because _some_ of us have got a limited vocabulary -

Fitz: Oh! I've got a limited vocabulary, now have I? You don't even know what a bannock is!

Jemma: Silly Fitz. It's a scone.

Fitz: Well - well, you know _now_.

Score 2 to Jemma!

#3: We should All Apologise to Ward

(Are you actually kidding me? Jemma nearly blew a fuse.)

Fitz: Just think of how the poor guy must be feeling right now.

(I seriously thought Jemma was going to strangle him at that point.)

Jemma: Fitz! That is the most harebrained thing I have ever heard you say! Did you actually say that? That we should apologise to him because of how he's _feeling_? What about how we're feeling? How Skye's feeling? Aren't you, Skye?

Me: I'm staying out of this.

Jemma: Ugh!

Score 1 to Fitz!

#4: We should All Stay Away from Ward in Case he Goes Ballistic

(Now, I'm no scientist, but I don't think this is likely judging on how Ward's been moping around.)

Jemma: I've worked with DPD patients before, Fitz. Many can get angry, really angry. And you're in a wheelchair.

Fitz: Sure, Simmons. Name one time when Ward has ever gone ballistic.

Jemma: The Berserker Staff.

Fitz: You have an answer for everything, don't you?

Jemma: Yes, that's why I have more PhD's than you.

Fitz: This is not about PhD's! You know I hate it when you play that card. Just because I -

Jemma: It's why I got to bring more equipment onto the Bus in the first place, Fitz! (Waving a test tube in his face.)

Score 3 to Jemma!

However, scoring aside, Fitzsimmons are arguing all the time and it's totally giving me a headache. It's like all they can think about is Ward. He's all I can think about too. But not like that. Ohh, not like that. I doubt I'll ever be friends with Grant Ward again, _let alone,_ like, romantically involved. Not that I ever was, of course.

When Fitz manages to 'upgrade' his wheelchair with an acceleration pedal like I've heard him threaten to Jemma, he is probably going to whizz off, find Ward and say, "Hey bud!" (or whatever it is Scotsmen say) "I completely forgive you dropping me in the ocean and I'm sorry for ignoring you BECAUSE YOU DROPPED ME IN THE OCEAN!"

And then Ward is going to completely ignore him back and/or slam the door in his face, and _then_ Jemma is going to say "I told you so." And if there's one thing Fitz hates it's Jemma saying she told him so. So then we'll be back to Square One, except for Fitz will be all moody like he was with Trip at first.

Just call me Clairvoyant Skye.

I'm kidding about that. Don't or I will get Simmons to mix up an undetectable poison with which I will liberally dose your spaghetti. And maybe Ward's too.

No, I won't really... I'm still not sure about his loyalty but I don't hate him so much anymore. I can't say the same for Fitzsimmons. They're basically glowering at each other as I write this because they've just had another fight.

I get so used to seeing them in perfect sync that it's disorientating when they're not. And I get a bit worried they'll start using their science-y powers for evil.

It's going to be hard. But hey, look on the bright side; Fitz is awake, Ward is... probably not Hydra anymore, May's training me up to use hate-fu and kick butt.

We'll get through this.


End file.
